Everyone loves icecream
by Jaaaay
Summary: Jade, Nico, Leo, and Aria go to get icecream. Nico claims he doesn't like ice cream. everyone loves ice cream and so will Nico. This is a cute little one-shot I came up with while eating ice cream at Cold Stone RATED T FOR FLUFFY FLUFF. REVIEW APPRECIATED!


**So, in this story everybody all ready knows that Nico and Jade are dating and same with Leo and Aria. **

*JADE'S POV*

Nico and I decided to go and get ice cream today with Aria and Leo at Cold Stone. When we got to Cold Stone, Aria ordered Vanilla ice cream with sprinkles, Leo ordered Cookies and cream, I ordered a lactose free (I am Lactose Intolerant) Mint Chocolate chip ice cream, and Nico didn't order anything.

"I'm good, I don't really like ice cream." Nico said.

"Gasp! How can you not like ice cream?" I asked over dramatically.

"Yeah! Ice cream is awesome!" Leo said after getting his ice cream, "Although I wish it wouldn't melt quickly around me."

"Besides," Aria said "I'm sure it's sweeter then some other things you've licked." she said jokingly.

Nico turned red with embarrassment, "Whatever! I just don't want any right now."

I rolled my eyes. After we got our ice cream, we walked over to an empty table and sat down to enjoy our ice cream. We chatted as we ate and Nico didn't really seem to be enjoying himself, he kind of just looked around as we talked, and didn't really say anything. To try and lighten the mood,

I scooted really close to him.

"Jade," Nico said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can you scoot over a bit? You are kind of squishing me." he said shifting slightly.

"Make me." I teased.

He began to push me with his body as I tried to push back. Unfortunately, I wasn't strong enough and was losing. I was on the edge of the seat trying to stay on.

"Nico!" I exclaimed, "You are gonna push me off!"

"Too bad!" He said slightly grinning.

"Don't make me lick you!" I threatened (I have the weirdest threats).

"Jade, that is the worst threat ever!" Leo said.

I ignored Leo.

"You wouldn't do that in public!" Nico replied.

"Oh yeah?" I said as if accepting a challenge. "I would totally do it!"

"I don't believe you." he teased.

Slightly annoyed, I lifted my hips up and managed to get on to his lap, I leaned over to his face and licked his cheek. Turning red, he got me off his lap and stopped pushing against me.

"Told you I would do it." I said triumphantly.

"W-whatever." Nico said embarrassed.

We continued to eat our ice cream in silence as I thought about what I did.

"I'm such an idiot, what was I thinking?" I thought.

I looked down on my ice cream and realized I was full and couldn't finish my ice cream. I sighed disappointedly.

"Guys, I'm full! I can't finish my icecream!" I whined.

"How is that our problem?" Aria asked.

"It's not, I'm just sad 'cause I can't finish it." I replied.

I looked over at Nico who wasn't listening and was still slightly red.

"Nicooo!" I said shaking Nico.

"What Jade?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Do you want my ice cream? I can't finish it." I asked.

He sighed, "I already told you I don't want any!"

"Aww but I don't wanna throw it away!" I whined.

"Okay." He sighed in defeat, "Don't expect me to like it though."

I gave him my cone, and he began to lick the ice cream from the cone. He kinda seemed to be a bit happier as he ate, although that might've just been my imagination, he never really looks happy in public. I sighed and just continued to talk with Leo and Aria.

*NICO'S POV*

I sighed as I took the ice cream cone from Jade. I never really understood the concept of ice cream, I mean it's just food right? Anyways, I began to lick the ice cream and it tasted really good. Aria was right, it was sweeter then some "other things" I've licked. Thinking about that made me blush slightly. I kept eating and I found myself slightly smiling and remembering some happy times I had with Jade; swimming in the ocean, cuddling on the couch while watching movies and just talking with Jade.

I realized I finished the ice cream and began to eat the cone. I noisily munched on the waffle cone as Jade and the others talked.

Jade looked over at me, "Ooo! Can I have a bite?" she asked adorably, opening her eyes wide and pleadingly.

"Sure." I said putting the cone near her mouth, she bit the edge and began to chew on the piece in her mouth.

"Yummy!" Jade said childishly munching on her piece.

I took another bite and saw the absolutely, beautiful and adorable face looking at me with happy, sparkling, brown eyes.

"She is so adorable." I thought.

I noticed a little piece of cone on the edge of her mouth. "Jade you have a little piece right there." I said pointing towards her mouth.

"Huh?" she said in surprise.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." I said leaning closer to her, kissing her and licking off that one piece on her mouth.

I continued to kiss her, and slipped my tongue into her mouth. Her mouth tasted like chocolate and mint, probably because she ate Mint chocolate chip ice cream, but she still tasted sweet. She licked the insides of my mouth, and was slightly moaning at my touch.

We probably would've gone further if it wasn't for Leo, "Ahem, excuse me lovebirds but we still have to get home." Leo said.

I pulled away from the kiss, slightly embarrassed. Jade and I finished the cone off together and we walked back home, hand and hand smiling.

And to think, this all started from one cone of ice cream. I think I'm gonna start eating ice cream more often now.

**Well, what did you think? I mean honestly, Cold Stone gives you big proportions for ice cream and I can barely finish them myself, I got this idea from going to Cold Stone and thinking how I was gonna finish the icecream, and I ended up getting a cup to hold it in. Please Reveiw or Favorite! Or do both!**


End file.
